Eu? Eu só queria que você ficasse
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Sam arregalou os olhos. Estavam tendo problemas, muito sérios, mas jamais dissera que não o amava. "Eu jamais disse que não me importo com você!" Wincest, Tributo Supernatural Valentine Day do Need for Fic.


**EU? EU SÓ QUERIA QUE VOCÊ FICASSE  
>ShiryuForever94<strong>

******Categoria:** **[Tributo] Valentine Supernatural Day 2014 -** Need For Fic, Supernatural, Wincest (Dean e Sam), MxM Relationship, OneShot, Songfic: Daft Punk, The game of love.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Sofrimento emocional, menção a sexo.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> R  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Sam arregalou os olhos. Estavam tendo problemas, muito sérios, mas jamais dissera que não o amava. "Eu jamais disse que não me importo com você!"  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.****

Fazia duas semanas que haviam tido aquela conversa terrível e Dean não parecia estar levando as coisas da melhor maneira.

Também pudera. Ouvira de seu irmão, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, que tudo que sempre fizera por ele fora por egoísmo e não por amor.

Tudo por conta de que Dean permitira que Gadreel tomasse o corpo de Sam para curá-lo, tudo por causa de quão desesperado o mais velho dos Winchesters ficava quando a vida de seu irmão estava em risco.

Sempre havia sido daquele jeito.

Desde que Dean se lembrava que sua vida fora norteada por cuidar, proteger e manter seguro aquele garotinho cheio de vontades que Sam fora.

Algumas vezes Dean pensava que o irmão ainda era um sujeito com manias de um adolescente encrenqueiro. Talvez chato demais para ser um homem de mais de trinta anos.

No momento, fazendo tocaia num abrigo que suspeitavam ser o lar de uma família de vampiros, o mais velho dos Winchesters tentava não virar um litro inteiro de uísque pela garganta. Ao seu lado, Sam dormia um pouco. Olhou-o com um longo suspiro. Queria apagar a dor, mas ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, beber apenas o deixava mais deprimido.

Amava Sam mais que tudo no mundo e parecia que o irmão não conseguia enxergar a enormidade daquele sentimento. Sam dissera que era egoísmo dele, que somente o salvara para não ficar sozinho.

Dean não ia negar aquilo, mas não fora apenas egoísmo, será que Sam não compreendia que o mundo precisava deles e que sem eles muitos monstros estariam à solta e muitos outros morreriam? Será que Sam não podia enxergar que não ia aguentar aquela vida de horror sozinho?

"Dean, admita que não quer viver sem Sam." O loiro murmurou e engatilhou a arma, pensando que não adiantaria nada contra vampiros. Ouviu um barulho e entrou em alerta. Um casal de vampiros adolescentes... Era o que lhe faltava, matar garotinhos. O que podia fazer? Deu uma cutucada no irmão, colocou a arma na cintura e saiu do carro com o facão empunhado, pronto para matar.

Sam não disse uma palavra, não fez nenhum ruído, a estaca de madeira em suas mãos pronta para uso.

"Hey, Sandy, obrigado por estar aqui comigo hoje. Olhe como a lua está linda!"

"Ah, Mark, deixa de ser bobo. Sabe que papai não gosta que saiamos na lua cheia. Pode haver lobisomens, mas é dia dos namorados, eu queria estar com você."

Dean encostou-se à uma árvore vendo o casalzinho que mal devia ter passado da adolescência se abraçar e se beijar com todo carinho do mundo e seu coração doeu.

Era dia dos namorados... Valentine's Day. Precisava comprar algo pra Sam! Droga, como pudera esquecer! Ora, como... Talvez por seu irmão vir se portando como um idiota desalmado?

"Dean?" Sam sussurrou e o mais velho olhou em torno vendo um brilho amarelado espreitando o casal que estava entretido arrulhando seu amor. Essa não.

"Trouxe balas de prata? Pelo visto vamos fazer hora extra hoje." Dean trocou a munição da arma com perícia e viu Sam prender a estaca no cinto e se armar também.

"Claro que trouxe, é lua cheia." Sam respondeu com cara de poucos amigos.

"É dia dos namorados." Dean retrucou e mirou. O tiro ecoou no silêncio da noite e um corpanzil caiu nos arbustos mais à frente.

Dentes afiados do casal de adolescentes apareceram rapidamente.

"Ei, apenas sumam da minha frente. Acabaram de ser salvos de um ataque de lobisomem, deviam ouvir seus pais..." Dean passou a mão no rosto. Não ia matar o casalzinho, não em pleno dia dos namorados. Estava ficando mole…

"Caçadores!" Mark falou alto e agarrou a namorada, sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra ser dita. Sumiu de lá indo em direção à casa onde deveria estar o restante de sua família.

"Que foi isso? Nenhuma matança sanguinária de vampiros hoje?" Sam perguntou enquanto voltavam ao carro.

"Não é você quem fala que temos que avaliar quando é necessário matar ou não algum dos monstros que encontramos? Fiz o que você costuma achar que é o certo fazer." Dean ligou o carro e logo rodavam pela estrada novamente. Nenhum lugar em especial para estar. Estavam longe do bunker dos Homens das Letras, então só lhes restava viajar mais um pouco. Talvez parassem em algum motel para dormirem.

"E desde quando você presta realmente atenção ao que eu digo?" Sam comentou displicentemente.

A freada quase atirou ambos pelo vidro afora. A derrapagem foi grande e pararam no acostamento. Dean saiu batendo a porta com força, furioso. "Filho da puta!"

Sam abriu a porta do seu lado e estendeu os braços para baixo, como que perguntando o motivo do "chilique" do irmão.

"Eu sempre escuto você, seu idiota! É você quem não parece entender o que amar você significa para mim! Eu não matei o casalzinho porque pensei que, ao contrário de nós, eles estavam numa boa e tinham motivos para comemorar! Eu não tenho mais essa chance na minha vida, já que você me acha egoísta demais para continuar me amando!" Dean pegou a garrafa de uísque e virou uma golada. Que tudo fosse pro inferno!

Sam arregalou os olhos. Estavam tendo problemas, muito sérios, mas jamais dissera que não o amava. "Eu jamais disse que não me importo com você!"

"Não? Vejamos, como foi a frase? Eu disse algo como "se fosse o contrário e eu estivesse morrendo, você faria a mesma coisa."

"Dean..." Sam passou a mão no rosto. Sabia que aquela discussão não havia se encerrado. Sabia...

"Deixe-me ver se acerto a entonação certa... Não, Dean. Eu não faria. Nas mesmas circunstâncias... Eu não faria." Outra golada de uísque. "Claro, porque você viveria feliz e satisfeito sem mim, afinal de contas, pra que ter um irmão retardado, sem um QI ao nível do pessoal da Mensa, que nunca pensou em entrar em Direito para Stanford, mal sabe os estados americanos, que tem as pernas tortas, que só sabe matar e ficar impedindo você de morrer porque te ama mais que a si mesmo? Qual seria a utilidade, não é Sammy?" Grossas lágrimas corriam dos olhos verdes de Dean. Ele estava completamente magoado.

**There is a game of love**  
><strong>This is a game of love<strong>  
><strong>And it was you<strong>  
><strong>The one that would be breaking my heart<strong>  
><strong>When you decided to walk away<strong>  
><strong>Há um jogo de amor<strong>  
><strong>Este é um jogo de amor<strong>  
><strong>E era você<strong>  
><strong>A pessoa que partiria meu coração<strong>  
><strong>Quando você decidiu ir embora<strong>

Sam esperava por tudo, menos por aquilo. Dean não podia achar que o motivo era aquele! Não era possível. Ele tinha explicado tudo direito, não tinha? "Você está distorcendo o que eu disse!"

Dean virou-se para o irmão com um sorriso cínico. "Eu sou um pacote completo, Sammy. Eu sou instável, violento, alcóolatra e psicopata, mas eu o amo mais que a mim mesmo. Você dizer que sou egoísta porque amo você além do amor pela minha própria vida foi a pior coisa que poderia dizer. Você me deixaria morrer e iria tocar a sua vida feliz e linda, eu não! Eu não sou assim! Não quero droga de vida alguma sem você! Se você não sente nada parecido, não é sua culpa, eu apenas não mereço essa bosta de sentimento doentio e monstruoso! Somos monstros, Sammy, já entendi! Você sempre resistiu mais que eu ao que temos e sentimos. Tudo bem, eu já entendi!"

"Quem disse que eu ia tocar minha vida feliz sem você, Dean? Droga, você é um idiota cabeça dura!" Sam tentou se aproximar, mas a garrafa vazia de uísque foi atirada em sua direção e estilhaçou no carro.

"Vamos continuar caçando. Só isso. Não foi o que você quis dizer? Que esse nosso vínculo, nosso sentimento, MEU sentimento por você, é puro egoísmo? Então vá pegar seu computador e vamos ao nosso próximo casinho!" Dean estava basicamente fora de si.

Sam respirou bem fundo. Seu irmão estava bêbado e sendo um idiota. Ou seja, era mesmo Dean. Seu Dean. Simplesmente ignorou a raiva que estava sentindo e foi rápido ao agarrar o irmão num abraço apertado e segurá-lo contra si com força para que ele não escapasse.

**The one that would be breaking my heart**  
><strong>When you decided to walk away<strong>  
><strong>A pessoa que estaria partindo meu coração<strong>  
><strong>Quando você decidiu ir embora<strong>

"Me solta, Sam!" Dean esperneou, era grande e forte, mas Sam era maior.

"Nós vamos para um motel. Eu vou escolher uma suíte bacana, você vai tomar um banho, vai dormir uma boa noite de sono e amanhã nós vamos conversar. Você está bêbado, sensível e falando besteira." Sam viu o olhar triste e perdido e sentiu seu coração se contorcer. Como aquele imbecil podia achar que era tão simples?

"Vai sonhando!" Dean se soltou com alguma dificuldade e ia em direção ao carro. Não rápido o bastante. Foi atirado ao chão de terra úmida pelos resquícios de neve e sentiu o peso de mais de cem quilos de Sam sobre seu corpo. O irmão tinha o olhar sério.

"Faz tempo que eu não sonho com nada mais, Dean. Eu estou no mundo real, só há o mundo real e nele, o que melhor eu tenho de romance e amor é você, seu idiota! Nunca pense que eu não amo você, apenas talvez amemos de maneira diferente. Eu disse que o deixaria morrer porque acho que você talvez mereça descansar dessa merda de vida que a gente leva." Sam sentiu a voz embargar. Não ia chorar. Não era mais um garotinho sensível!

"Eu quero essa bosta de vida com você! Eu não ligo de mergulhar em poços cheios de lama, de matar lobisomens, de caçar até quase não ter mais forças, desde que você esteja comigo! Eu me canso dessa vida difícil mas eu jamais vou me cansar do meu amor por você, Sam!" Dean se debateu tentando se livrar, mas a boca de Sam na sua, num beijo apaixonado, o fez estremecer. Sentia raiva, mas sentia... Amor.

Dean escorregou os braços para cingir a cintura do irmão e se atracar nele como um polvo de mil braços. Sentira tanta falta daqueles beijos! Dos braços, da sensação de ter um lugar para ir: o coração de Sam.

Fazia algum tempo que não se beijavam, que não se abraçavam e agora... Não conseguiam parar. Só havia os dois embaixo do luar. Cansados, molhados, sofridos.

Apaixonados.

Sam fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na do irmão. "Droga, Dean. Eu nunca deixei de amar você. Nunca pense algo assim."

"Então entenda que eu só queria que você ficasse comigo. Entende, Sam? Eu só queria que você ficasse... Desculpe se é pedir demais."

**There is a game of love**  
><strong>This is a game of love<strong>  
><strong>And it was you<strong>  
><strong>The one that would be breaking my heart<strong>  
><strong>When you decided to walk away<strong>  
><strong>When I wanted you to stay<strong>  
><strong>And it was you<strong>  
><strong>I just wanted you to stay<strong>  
><strong>Me, I just wanted you to stay<strong>  
><strong>Há um jogo de amor<strong>  
><strong>Este é um jogo de amor<strong>  
><strong>E era você<strong>  
><strong>A pessoa que estaria partindo meu coração<strong>  
><strong>Quando você decidiu ir embora<strong>  
><strong>Quando eu queria que você ficasse<strong>  
><strong>E era você<strong>  
><strong>Eu só queria que você ficasse<strong>  
><strong>Eu, eu só queria que você ficasse<strong>

"Eu nunca fui embora. A gente se separa, briga, mas eu e você não podemos ficar separados, não é?" Sam sentiu o coração quebrar. Não adiantava querer fugir. Ninguém no mundo poderia significar mais que Dean para ele. Com quem mais poderia compartilhar tudo em sua vida?

"Não vou discutir nossas separações. Dava para sair de cima de mim? Você é grande, sabia?" Dean estava desconfortável. Aqueles momentos em que discutiam a relação eram bem dolorosos.

"Vamos para um motel melhorzinho. Vamos fazer exatamente o que eu disse. Vamos tomar banho, comer algo e dormir." Sam levantou e ajudou o irmão a se erguer. Dean avançou e o beijou novamente, cheio de carinho. Sam nem tentou resistir. Talvez não precisassem dormir tão cedo. Sentiu a costumeira excitação ir tomando-o aos poucos. Não, não adiantava mesmo.

Jamais conseguiria deixar de amar Dean.

Foram para o motel, escolheram um quarto um pouco melhor, mas nem Dean nem Sam foram dormir depois do banho.

* * *

><p>Nota: Infelizmente o tributo não saiu como eu queria e há muito pouco que eu possa fazer. Pelo menos eu fiz uma fanfiction do tema. Espero que esteja bacana. ^^ Agradeceria se não favoritasse se não for deixar review. Se não tem nada a dizer, não favorite. Obrigada.<p> 


End file.
